one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora X A.B.A
NOTE: Sorry it took a while. The expected pixel sizes are different from the actual sizes... Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Sora of KINGDOM HEARTS, and A.B.A of GUILTY GEAR? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(Sora) isn't the only Key Weapon wielder you know..." "(A.B.A) needs to fight (Sora)! Pit is criminally Overrated!" "I understand Pit is the perfect adversary for (Sora), but (A.B.A) never made it to GUILTY GEAR Xrd. She needs to fight too!" "ANYTHING AN ANGEL CAN DO, A HOMONCULUS CAN DO WAY BETTER! (SORA VS A.B.A!)" 2017 IS A LONG TIME FROM NOW... THIS BOUT SHOULD WHET OUR APPETITES! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning XX/XX/XXXX ALTERED DIMENSION (Gummi ship moves on it's own...) Goofy: W-wait a minute! What is going on? Sora: It... seems were heading to a world we've never even heard of... Donald: Ah... Phooey! We were supposed to go to the Pride Lands too! It turned out the World of GUILTY GEAR was sucking the Gummi ship in... Chip: I NEVER seen this world before in ALL my years, you know, Dale? Dale: This isn't even SquareENIX based! Whatever you do, guys: WATCH EACH OTHER'S BACKS! Chip: Yeah, what Dale said! As the Trio walked around, they saw no Heartless, Nobody, or even a single member of The XIII Seekers of Darkness. What they did see is far worse: Blood, Gore, and as Disney Characters, Donald, and Goofy were Terrified, where Sora didn't even flinch (Possibly due to him being used to such violence.) Donald: AH! YUCK!!! WHAT IS THAT RED STUFF?! Goofy: Gawrsh, Donald. Looks like blood. Sora: Sure, there's blood around, but we faced worse. Come on! Donald and Goofy simply watched their feet as they followed Sora. Eventually they ended up in a place called Frasco, somewhere on a mountaintop in Switzerland. After all that walking, they never once encontered even a Gear... As Sora approached the Door, he found a lock on the door. Believing it was a keyhole a Keyblade could unlock, Sora used the Keyblade to unlock it. The lock was broken way to easily, and it fell from the Door. Goofy: Gawrsh, Sora. Are you sure this isn't Breaking and Entering? Sora: Relax, guys. There has to be a reason we were forced here... That padlock must be a hint. The trio entered Frasco, believing it was abandoned. Yet Sora heard someone... ???: Someone opened the door... Are we free? As the 3 explored the place Sora was unfortunate enough to be in A.B.A and Paracelsus' Domain... Sora: Uh, hello? I heard some voices, but I dunno where they came from... Out of the blue, A.B.A slowly crawled to Sora, with Paracelsus in hands. A.B.A: Are... Y-you the one that opened the front door...? Nobody came here for years since Ramlethal declared war on this very planet. Sora understood the worlds of Disney, but not of something this cruel... That's when out of the blue, he found the Fenrir Keyblade out of the blue in A.B.A's Collection of Keys. Knowing his old friends were gone for a long time, he summoned his Keyblade. Paracelsus found this to be a threat, and morphed his head into that of a demonic ram head, whispering warnings to his Mistress. Sora couldn't hear him, and tried to attack. Paracelsus simply deflected the attack with more force, leaving Sora to believe that Organic "Keyblade" was more of an Axe than anything. Sora: I don't understand what's going on! Why do you have the Fenrir Keyblade? A.B.A: If you're not to save us from restriction... I'm... quite afraid... You must be in despair too... It is time for you to feel... DEATH... A.B.A's last word of her saying echoed, and a shield covered the enterance to A.B.A's room. As Donald and Goofy can't enter the fight, it was up to Sora to Kill a Bloodsoaked Homonculus he could've have a chance to prove her innocence... The Fight GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 59.9-54.3 Sora started it off with a 6 Slash combo followed by what could've been a burst of energy, but was interrupted by a heavy slash by Paracelsus. It sent Sora flying. 54.2-48.9 A.B.A chased after Sora, and slashed him bit by bit in an aerial combo, and finished by slamming him to the ground. 48.8-41.5 As Sora got up, he went on a full salvo of Thundagas. This injured A.B.A greatly, but the cost was Sora being forced to Wait for a duration of time. (41.5-26.5) (Duration in which Energy bar is reloading...) 41.4-30.9 Paracelsus transformed his head into the Ram head from before, giving A.B.A incredible Strength and Speed, at no better time too! Sora was left with Items and his Keyblade, and A.B.A was left with a GIANT AXE. She went on the offensive, bloodying up Sora mercilessly. 30.8-26 Sora knew it was hopeless... Not only was A.B.A strong, but she had mass defense! But as the warning Klaxon blared, Sora knew he had to use Curaga to fully heal himself... 25.9-19.3 With Health fully healed again, Sora continued to try and shatter A.B.A's defense. When he did, he went on the offensive. 19.2-11 A.B.A was being annihilated, while Sora was at full health. But She eventually fought back by a simple swing of Paracelsus. Sora was sent flying, but his bar returned to him. 10.9-5.6 Sora tried to use his transformations, thus unlocking his final form. But much too late, as A.B.A had channeled her Energy... 5.5-0.1 A.B.A summoned a Door to Nowhere, sucking up Sora, and as the barrier disappeared, same went for Donald, and Goofy... 0 K.O.! Paracelsus: But... What if they did want to save us? A.B.A: ... Then they'll have to escape to save us... For now, I feel quite lonesome again... Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... A.B.A! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees